The secret Life of Agent kennedy
by xXRebecca x ChambersX 2013xX
Summary: What kind of man was he? { Leon X Rebecca } Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (**Prologue****)**

The majestic tourists ship creaked and groaned; . Days from land, it split the

ocean towards the great city in the north, carrying

500 people: a man in his late thirties– a man the people knew only as

the lonely American man

He was among them now, alone on the

deck, where he has lowered his jacket to let himself be lashed by sea spray, sipping at it with

his face in the wind. Once a day he did this. He

appeared from his cabin to pace the deck, chose a

spot to gaze out at sea, then returned below.

Sometimes he stood on the upper deck, Always he stared out at the white crested

sea.

Everyday the crew glances at the solitary, pensive figure.

What kind of man was he? What kind of

man was in their midst?

Furtively they studied him now as he stepped

away from the deck railings

He stood there a moment with his head bowed, his

arms hanging loosely at his sides then he strode along the deck past them and back to his

cabin. And when the door shut behind him some girls found that they had been holding their breath.

"What is the story of this man?Did anyone try to talk to him?" "why is he soo alone"

"Hard to believe that a handsome man like him very depressed for some reason" the girls chatting together.

"I will speak with him right now" blonde girl said to her friends

The man returned to his desk and sat,

pouring a wine before reaching for a book

and pulling it towards him. Then opening it. Beginning

to read he Heard a knock on the door so he Got up from his seat and went toward the door and open it he Saw the blonde girl at the door "Hello Do you mind me if I enter and talk to you for a while"she said with a smile he stared at her strangely for a seconds

"Sure come in "he said in his cold voice

he backed away a little to give her space to enter. The girl sat on a bench on the opposite side of the desk and watched the man return to his chair.

"My name is Sarah I'm from London nice to meet you"she said

**he** Stared at her nervously

"Hello Sarah" he said and sighed

" It's the first time someone come to me after long time, my name is Leon s Kennedy "he said

"Nice to meet you Leon ,this my sound creepy but, I'v been watching you today and ... what's your story how did you end up like this , a man like you shouldn't be like this . You know find you in bar having fun or something or working in fashion "Sarah said

"Hmph I get that a lot , so do you really want to hear my story?"he said nervously

"Ofcourse if you don't mind open up, you can trust me I swear I will never tell a soul about you ,as proof I will tell you my darkest secret "She said then frowned and sat a bit more stiffly, her spine so straight that it arched elegantly against the wood of the chair back.

"I worked as a stripper for 1 month my reason is I needed the money for food and stuff back then i was really poor now do you trust me?"she whispered

Leon stared at her with wide eyes "Wow , ah "

Silence filled the room for a minute

"Ok ... let me start from the very beginning"

_**Author note :This is it the first part of my story, I hope you like { Review Please thank you }**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**_

_**I only own the story and the character (Sarah)**_

_Chapter 2_

_**{October 7 / 2005**__} _

_After spain mission_

_Ashley and I remain at hospital in the same room and will stay here for_

_the time being. At least until one or two __ how shall I __put this? __uncertainties __are resolved. _

_we remain at the behest of our president_

_Marck Graham . Frustrating as it is __to be stuck here "we both get rid of the plaga before we left the island". and __The manners of the man oh god . Are __Ashley__ really kin? I begin to doubt it. For instead of greeting this news with the enthusiasm it so clearly warranted, I could have sworn I heard him sigh or perhaps I should give him the benefit of the doubt: perhaps he was simply out of breath and still can't believe it Ashley alive and safe, stepped into another world. He gathered himself and went inside._

_lounged behind the desk. He stood as the doctor and nurses entered. 'Mr. president , greet to see Ashley and her savior in one piece" __he __eyed the man, not much liking what he saw. For one thing, he had an insolent, ironic manner. There was no doubt, also, that_

_he had been informed of me and Ashley's condition … __and, by the look of him, planned to make the most of the temporary power the situation afforded enough, when he next spoke it was with a barely disguised smirk. 'Think nothing of it i will take good care of them .' The __Doctor __ assume a look of counterfeit he come near me_

_"I heard alot about you and now I can see why you soo popular" in that moment I wished I could punch him in the face to wipe off that silly smirk This is only the first day of torture._

_In the next day i woke up late in the morning with Ashley shaking my shoulder not especially gently, I should add. However, her insistence was prompted by an interest_

_in my story. For that at least I should be grateful._

_"So?' __s__he said._

'_So what?__"__ If I sounded sleepy, well, that's because I was._

_"C__ome on tell me about that woman in red dress is she your girlfriend? where did you meet her ' __she said __As I pulled myself to a sitting position in my bed I gave the matter some thought._

_"No she is not ... I met her in Raccoon City 5 years ago ... "_

_a knock in the door interrupt me and nurse came in the room and that was the first moment my heart skip a beat _

_That nurse has a beautiful emerald eyes and short black hair creamy white skin_

_"Good Morning , feeling better?"she said_

' _I feel good and refreshed' Ashley spoke to her first "Good you better go back to your bed __In order to give you the needle." I watched silently ashley go back to _

_her bed and lay on her back and the nurse taking ashley's right hand and put an antiseptic in it then she put the needle slowly I noticed the pain in ashley's eyes_

_" Easy now Miss. Graham almost done" Then she put medical tape on place where the needle was_

_"There you go rest now "she said softly._

_Then __s__he turned and looked at me with a smile " if you don't mind __I'm going to measure your blood pressure __now, but I can do it in another time__."_

_"Alright do it now ... "_

_after the measure and taking the needle some how I start feeling my knotted muscles_

_relax at last_

_"What's your name?"I asked her she looked at me with these beautiful eyes_

_"My name is Rebecca Chambers"_

_"just call me Leon no need for mr. Kennedy"_

_"Will ... Leon your blood pressure is good the doctor will come to check on you and Miss. Graham later"_

_"Ok Rebecca ... where are you from?"_

_"Wait wait I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name it's Miss Chambers to you"she said in exasperated tone_

_"Ah. sorry"I was a little disappointed by her reaction_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**_

_**I only own the story and the character (Sarah)**_

Chapter 3

**8:14 P.M. ...**

_I returned from what I hoped was a final trip to the lab_

_Rebecca still not talking to me that much I always feel unwelcome whenever she comes to check on us and I don't know why even during the blood test she won't look at me directly , I ate my dinner in silence with twisted insides and tortured mind. Why ? _

_"Ashley tell me what's wrong with Rebecca since you always chat with her?"I asked_

_"Wht do you mean?"she said_

_"Will ... she dosen't talk to me that much "_

_Ashley laughed a little and said, "Your reputation with the ladies is widespread everyone knows you as a ( man whore ) "_

_I looked at her in horror __"__No ... no impossible __I'm not like that who said this? who told her?"_

_Ashley was surprised " will rumors bad and why do you care about what she thinks anyway let it go."jealousy in __A__shley's voice obvious_

_I returnd to my bed feeling uneasy " Yeah you're right "_

_Later at night I couldn't sleep for some reason so i decied to take a walk in the silent corridors it was a little creepy but it will take more than a dark corridor to scare me, while I was walking and reading the signs {surgery rooms}_{employees only}_{the reception} suddenly i heard crying voice coming from a room close to the way lead to the reception I want to that room slowly opening the door and I saw her behind the curtains_

_Rebecca laying on the bed crying her eyes out I couldn't stand seeing her like this_

_" Miss chambers ?what's wrong?"I asked_

_she turned and looked at me while wiping her tears"What are you doing here Leon?you should be sleeping "_

_"Come on you will feel better if you talked about what's bothering you"_

_"Go back to bed mister you're the last person I want to see"__she said __in a harsh tone_

_in that moment I had enough "That's it tell me why do you hate me?"_

_"Oh please I know men like you act like an angel just to get into woman's pants and then leave to look for another stupid woman"she said_

_"What ... how dare you say such a thing I'm not like that I never was"_

_She stood and walked towards the door "Yeah sure I believe you_

_"Wait " I yelled but she never turned "Go back to bed you man whore"_

* * *

_"Ok that's it for now Sarah I need to sleep and you should go to sleep as well"_

_"Alright goodnight Leon"_


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**

**I only own the story and the character (Sarah)**

Chapter 4

_I noticed something on the ground an envelope I took it and opened it there is a picture inside, a picture of her and another man who looks familiar somehow he was holding her both of them looks really happy there is words written on the back of the picture " Forgive me I'm sorry " __._

_I stared at the man for a while and then I remembered he is the prisoner Billy Coen he was captured 6 years ago for murdering some people I can't remember that case clearly but how did she know him ? ? oh wait a minute ! I remembered something I read long ago from my friend about survivors from some kind of a zombie train "Oh Rebecca there is more to her than meet the eye there is no doubt, I put the picture in my pocket and get out of the room hoping to see her I looked around the corridor but she wasn't there so I start heading toward my room._

_When I reached my room I saw her walking out perhaps Ashley called for her and she didn't even look at me _

_"You worked for S.T.A.R.S. Team haven't you?" I asked her_

_she froze in her place and I can see clearly the panic in her eyes_

_"How ... how do you know that?" she said nervously I looked at her straight in the eyes "Richard Aiken" she stared at me with wide eyes_

_"we were best friends for a long time even when he starts working in Raccoon City with Albert Wesker and I still remember the times he talked to me about the new girl who is a hard worker from the very beginning and his last contect with me he told me a weird story how the new girl helped the prisoner to survive and let him go free there is no doubt she have feelings for him , but the prisoner disappeared in mysterious circumstances and ever since then the new girl has changed a lot she is not the same cheerful girl" I watched her reaction the fear and the tears in her eyes _

_"You're that girl am I right?" I asked her "Stay a way from ... me ... don't ... ever talk to me " she said and pushed me aside_

_"Why are you hiding ? I really understand what you're going through, losing Richard still hurts me after all these years I'm not saying you have to trust me just like that by force but I'm good listener_

_and It's good to share your pain with someone who have the same hole in the heart I know you were Richard best friend two think about it"__suddenly a moaning sound echoed in the corridor and something falling and breaking "Did you hear that?"she asked _

_"Yeah ... maybe one of the patient fall off the bed you better go and check it out" _

_"Right."she said and start walking on the left from my room tracking down the moaning voice I had no time to wonder what's going on_

_because echoes the cry of a woman really scary me out and I start running toward Rebecca who reached the fire escape door_

_"Hold on let me go first" I told her and opened the door really slowly and we both entered quietly__and stairs were dark with a bit of Dim light_

_something with red eyes lurking on their holding a body and tearing it a a part it was the most disgusting noise and the smell , but he didn't notice us_

_Rebecca was about to scream, but I stopped her by covering her mouth with my hand. that thing saw us somehow "Run ... Run "I yelled at her we both ran out the door that thing was so fast and jump infront of us I took Rebecca's hand and ran through the employees only section and we closed the door fast and get inside an office _

_""OMG why is this happening? what's that thing?"Rebecca said in teary voice "You're asking me!" I barely said it I was really out of breath "I Better call security"she said and took out her cell phone I searched the office for something to use as a weapon , but I couldn't find anything "Greet not my lucky day"_


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**

**Thank you Guest for the review :)**

Chapter 5

_"First shut up so that thing wont hear us and help me move the desk quietly to__ the door" I whispered in her ear so we both tried really hard to move quietly. and the banging sound getting louder that thing voice is like a barking dog or the roar of a lion probably I do not know. and another sudden loud sound probably the door breaking outside _

_"Oh my!" Rebecca said loudly and I coverd her mouth again "shush"_

_I Stand near the door listening my heart beating painfully in my chest _

_but I couldn't hear anything no footstep sound or anything "You called security right?" I asked "Yes they are coming in any minute" she said_

_"Good stay hear ok I'm going out to look around and I have to make sure Ashley is ok and I'm coming for you when the security comes alright?"_

_Rebecca nodded "Ok be careful Leon" she said in a trembling voice I winked at her and then walked outside quietly the section door is broken like I thought , but nothing there walking slowly out of the section the corridor is empty and silent I continued walking straight to my room really slowly looking around nothing seems out of the ordinary I even saw a_

_patient getting out of his room looking scared "What's going what's that sound" he said, "No worry sir just get into your room and lock the door ok" I said to him then I ran toward my room and open the door "Ashley?" I screamed and she get out of the bathroom "woow Leon you're scaring me what's wrong?"she said in surprised tone "Oh thank god you're alright " I said and took her hand and walked with her to the bed "Ok Leon seriously what's wrong?" I looked at her with a warm smile "Trust me Ash you don't want to know any way you have to call your father and tell him send help fast " she looked at me strangely "Now whay?" I really don't have time to deal with her questions so I just told her to call her father immediately and I promised her to tell her everything later "Alright Ashley lock the door ok and move the desk to the door and never ever open it until I return ok." I told her and get out of the room I saw 4 security men running around one of them come near me "Agent Kennedy we get an emergency call about a creature roaming the corridor?"_

_"Yes and he killed someone two over there in the fire escape door near the employees only section" I told him "Right so where is that creature?" he asked "I don't know he was in the employees only section,but I don't know where did he go " "Bill come on you have to see this" a man called from the fire escape door "Ok here take this Kennedy and come with us "he said while he give me a handgun with a flashlight and we ran toward fire escape door to join the others and investigate the body it was woman's body her stomach open and dangling out of her body it was really disgusting sight 2 of the men throw up and the others coughing a lot "Oh god ...Kennedy did you see what kind of creature?" "Will he looks like a dog,but bigger then a dog really black skin __ doesn't have a hair and the hands I think almost look human hands ... oh I need extra gun please?"I told them and one of them give me another handgun I walked out the door heading toward __ employees only section when I reached the office _

___"Rebecca open up"I called "Oh Leon thank god "I heard her say and she opend the door "So what happened where is that thing?" "I don't know my mission now to search around with the other__ security men _ and kill him want join the party ? I have guns "I said , but she looked a little confused I kept saying in my brain "Come on say yes ... come on say yes"

"Ah ... Ok let's go "she said

* * *

_"So? ... what happened next?"__Sarah __asked . Leon with sad smile in his face drank the wine and took a deep breath "Come on you're killing me here"  
_

**_Author note: short chapter and boring I know sorry that's it for now_**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters you recognize belong to capcom**

**Thank you very much for the sweet review (Guest) I worked hard in this and I hope it came out good **

Chapter 6

"Alright you two go down and check the 3th floor take these ammo,and we will check this floor and when we all done will we go to the rooftop together get it ? I hope we wont need to get all the people out of here"one of the men said "Ok"Rebecca said , but this is not a good plan we should check all the floors "Listen the help is on the way we have to check every floor to make sure everything is ok "I told them and with that we all walked our way me and Rebecca to the fire escape door and the others looking around "I can't believe it ..."she said and I stopped to look at her she was looking at her hands with a sad expression in her face "I thought I will never ever go through this hell again" she said in teary voice "Relax beautiful you're not alone on this, come on let's get this over with"

_she didn't say anything and we just continued going down the stairs__. the door was broken I get inside first walking slowly and looking around something red caught my attention coming out of one of the rooms in the right side and the door is not completely closed "Becca something is in there be prepared " I told her and she followed me to that room not very far from the fire escape door then I stand near the door and I looked at her she gave me thumb up ready to shot whatever is in there so I kicked the door and we both got inside,but we only saw a man in the ground horribly wounded __"__Oh god sir hold on "Rebecca said while she lifted him up "Can you talk? tell us what happened?" , but that man __barely __moving and whenever he try to talk blood spread out of his mouth too late to save him "Rest in peace" I said and closed his eyes "So .. that thing is here after all"Rebecca said "Yeah so let's go kill this son of bitch before he kill someone else" then she stand up and looked at me sadly "Listen Leon you go to the left and I'll continue this side" '"I don't think it's a good idea to separate"I said "this corridor is big and ,I can take care of myself alright ... do you have your cell phone?"she said I checked my pockets and I found it lucky me "Ok take my number ... and I will call if something happened or send a message__" __she said __. __When we exchanged numbers she holds my hand tightly and said,"Be very careful" I smiled at her seductively"Oh you're worried about me now?" and that moment I can clearly see pink color in her cheeks soo cute "Ah ... will ... I ... I may think you're a man whore, but I don't want you to get killed besides this is not the right time to try to be mister flirty "she said in a terribly shy voice and let go of my hand and start walking toward the door "See you later Good luck" I said and winked at her "You too" she said while walking out _

_I took deep breath and walked out of the room going to left side that have a sign at the top "women section"slowly pushing the door moving the flashlight around the place looks bad overturned beds and medicines all over the ground open doors that have a bloody hand prints I have really bad feeling about this I reached the reception and i saw really horrible sight Blood everywhere windows broken suddenly I heard moaning __Familiar moaning "God no ... no way " I looked around trying to figure out from where the voice is coming and I ran to the end of the corridor there is an open room I thought the voice is coming from there slowly getting inside the room it was a doctor office but I couldn't see anything the room is empty and I turned to the door I saw a woman at the door pointing her gun at me, I was about to talk, but she yelled "Get down" and I crouched down very fast and she fired 3 bullets , something fell behind me I turned behind it was a nurse lifeless body "Are you ok sir?"the woman asked I stand up and looked at her for seconds "Who are you?" "The name is Jill Valentine I ..."I interrupted her "hold it Jill Valentine? The Jill Valentine B.S.A.A. co founder wow what are you doing here?" I asked her "will the president called and I'm one of the few members who could come at this hour"my phone rang before I have the chance to talk so I answered fast "Rebecca? what's wrong?"I asked "Leon come here hurry the place is ... zombies everywhere I don't know what the hell happened?"she said in trembling voice and I can hear gun fire "Where are you now?" "Psychiatry section" she whispered "I'm in my way hold on" I said and hang up .then I ran out of the office "Wait? what happened let me help you" I heard Jill screaming "No time to talk Jill just follow me"..._

* * *

**"Tell me Sarah do you believe in Love at first sight?"Leon asked "Oh will ... Yeah I do it's very rare but still happens to some people ... . ... wait are you telling me at that moment you realize that you've fallen for her you know because of the fear of losing her?."Sarah said . "Will ah while I was running a really ugly images playing in my head about what will happen if I was late and ah ..." Leon said **

* * *

so me and Jill continue running in the empty corridor until we reached the "Psychiatry section" and what we saw has made us speechless Rebecca behind the nurses counter hopelessly shoting the zombies who coming dangerously close to her I don't know what to do the place is way too crowded with zombies "back off" Jill said and I saw her takes out a grenade and back down and throw it at them "Get down Becca" I screamed and I backed away all of these zombies has exploded . after the place cleared a little from the smoke . we both get inside and we saw her standing up coughing and cleaning herself "OMG"Jill said. in surprise tone Rebecca looked at her with wide eyes "Jill OMG Jill"she yelled and hugged her tightly "I missed you soo much"Jill said in teary voice I just watched silently the friends crying "I thought I will never see you again"Rebecca said while she wiped her tears "I wish to set and chat with you, but"Jill said "I know sweetheart Let's keep working"Rebecca said "Take care of yourself Becky you too Leon"Jill said and ran back to the women section "Rebecca let's go "I said "That's not the plan Leon go to that side"she said "huh Not a chance fancy face come on"I told her and walked out of the "Psychiatry section" and we continued looking around ... "So ... what's plan B Mister Kennedy?"she asked "Yeah keep looking around"I said and this time we entered kids section slowly opening the door and going inside this place.. This place is the scariest I was really shaking the small bloody handprints on the walls and the ground I felt like my heart is about to get out of my throat seeing the bloody toys in the ground and Rebecca completely lost it when we saw bloody overturned crib she hit the ground and cried loudly "Is that you doll face" someone _ suddenly spoke and we saw him walk out of room close to us and Rebecca gasp "OMG Billy"... he was pointing his gun at us with a smirk in his face "been a long time sweetheart" he Said__ seductively "What? ... why ..." she said and that man Billy laughed a ittle and said ____"come on I thought you're a smart girl "and then he looked at me in Disgust "and who is he? new boyfriend nice tell me how did you make her sleep with you what kind of plan you used?" and my blood boiled at his words I was about to give him one of my strongest kicks in his special area while he is distracted,but Rebecca said"start talking Billy what are you doing here? and where have you been all this time? and why are you pointing your gun at me?"._

**___Author note: I'm not going to update for a while 1 week maybe or 2 weeks I'm not sure when I'll be back , but this story is not over :) wait for me _**


	7. Chapter 7

** here is another chapter hope you enjoy it "If you're fan of Billy sorry :(" I just hate him **

**check this before reading my friend made this short video " watch?v=IgUeIsqCMJc"**

Chapter 7

"This place has been attacked by Wesker men it's a small experiment after Saddler failing …"

He paused for a seconds "Remember her the blonde girl? I'll look after her if I were you" that moment I felt panic totally took control of me "Oh shit Ashley" I said

"How did you know all of this Billy talk to me? Why are you? … Acting this way "Rebecca said Billy kept moving in circles around us still pointing his gun at her "Remember doll face six years ago train raid, Arklay Mountains "

**Flash back **

**1997 **

"**Let's go check that place Becca maybe someone in there to help" Billy said **

"**Right let's go maybe I will find the rest of the team hiding in there "Rebecca said and walked toward the entrance he make sure she won't hear anything took out the phone and called **

"**Wesker everything going according to plan release the snake now, we're going inside "**

**End of flash back**

"_So you're the reason I got attacked and almost died underground with that giant snake you were the reason Richard died you were working with Wesker all along and you used me played with my feelings "Rebecca said in teary voice _

"_You asshole I'll Kill you" I screamed and jumped at him I tried to grab the gun from his hands, but he was strong he holds my hand firmly and forcefully hit me in the hip and I fall on my face. The pain is too much and I couldn't move for a while _

"_Leon! "Rebecca yelled "Don't move sweetheart or you will die what's wrong you don't want to spend some time with me your loving boyfriend instead of being a sex toy to this trash man "he said. grabbed her hand and brought her close to his body that moment I was trying to stand up and give him a piece of my mind, but what happened next totally surprised me Rebecca spat in his face and said "I rather be his whore than your girlfriend you sick "she said angrily and he slapped her really strongly that she fall I stood up took out my gun and point it at the back of his head sudden phone ringing sound distracted me he hit my hand and the gun fly out of my hand I tried to kick him, but he dodge it so fast I barley saw him move he moves like a lighting of course it's not something normal he hit me strongly in the stomach I fall in my knees groaning "Oh our fun time is over will meet again see you losers "Billy said Sarcastic voice and walked out of the section the only sound can be heard is Rebecca's sobbing loudly I moved closer to her and touched her shoulder softly "All these years grieving over him now I learn the truth he is nothing, but a sick heartless murder I can't believe it , all the time I spent with him feeling so happy like I found the one for me all a lie I'm such stupid weak girl" she said and start sobbing again_

"_No that's not true you're not weak or stupid I know exactly how you feel I was fooled by a manipulative woman I thought I loved her at the heat of the moment, you know I was just a young cop thinking I'm going to die any minute I wanted to stay by her side and I always defend her then I discovered the truth she is a spy working for the benefit of enemies I was really hurt, but after a while I get over her. My point is you were just an emotional teenager back then and he_ _took advantage of that, first love cannot be forgetting that easy" I said softly hoping to comfort her she looked at me and we both stayed like this for a seconds just looking at each other she finally smiled and said "Leon thank you"._

**everyone Review please what do you think so far thank you **


End file.
